The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device such as a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method therefore. Further, the disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus such as a camera including a solid-state imaging device.
Electronic apparatuses such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera include semiconductor devices such as a solid-state imaging device. For example, examples of the solid-state imaging device include a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor.
The solid-state imaging device is configured such that a plurality of pixels are formed in an array on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. Each pixel is provided with a photoelectric conversion portion. The photoelectric conversion portion is, for example, a photodiode, and receives light, which is incident through an external optical system, in a light receiving surface and photoelectrically converts the light, thereby generating a signal charge.
In the solid-state imaging device, the CMOS image sensor is configured such that each pixel includes not only the photoelectric conversion portion but also a pixel transistor. The pixel transistor includes a plurality of transistors, and reads out the signal charge, which is generated by the photoelectric conversion portion, and outputs the signal charge as an electric signal to a signal line. The CMOS image sensor has low power consumption, and is thus mostly used in mobile apparatuses such as a camera-mounted mobile phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
As the above-mentioned semiconductor device, there is proposed a “3-dimensional multilayer chip structure” in which a plurality of semiconductor chips having different functions are stacked and electrically connected to each other.
In the “3-dimensional multilayer chip structure”, each circuit can be optimally formed so as to correspond to the function of the each semiconductor chip, and thus it is possible to achieve a high-functional apparatus. For example, a sensor circuit and a logic circuit are optimally formed so as to correspond to the respective functions of the semiconductor chip, which includes the sensor circuit, and the semiconductor chip, which includes the logic circuit provided with a circuit for processing signals, whereby it is possible to manufacture a high-functional solid-state imaging device. Here, by providing penetration electrodes in the substrate of the semiconductor chip, the plurality of semiconductor chips are electrically connected (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-49361 and 2007-13089).